


Seven isn't a Lucky Number

by Aegistic



Category: bts au - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS AU, BTS have dayjobs, Baby Jeon Jungkook, Daycare worker Kim Taehyung, Detective Park Jimin, F/M, Kim Namjoon can't catch a break, Kim Namjoon | RM Is a Poet, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, M/M, Mono., Multi, Murder Mystery AU, Namjoon is a suspect, Other, Radio DJ Min Yoongi | Suga, Restaurant Owner Kim Seokjin | Jin, Serial Killer, Single Parent Kim Namjoon | RM, Slow Burn Namjoon/Seokjin, bt21 is a tv show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegistic/pseuds/Aegistic
Summary: Kim Namjoon is the youngest Poet out of South Korea to be published extensively and in 40 different languages.  He's been published and on the poetry scene for 3 years and has a few secrets he's been keeping from the world.  The first secret is his 18 month old son and light of his life, Jungkook.  The second secret is the crush he's developing on a complete stranger.  The third secret is that he doesn't have the rock solid alibi he thinks he does for the first murder.





	1. Seoul

                " _Famous, and at such a young age_ ," The man seated across from Namjoon starts.  " _Did you ever anticipate being where you are today?_ "  He taps his fingers across the tablet in his lap, no doubt taking his question down while his interview subject gathers his thoughts.

                " _It didn't happen soon enough_." Namjoon states, lacing his fingers in front of his face and leaning his forearms on his knees.  " _Don't get me wrong, but fame...it's one of those things that we all strive for in some form or another.  I didn't expect it or think I wanted it, but I'd be lying if I said there weren't some benefits to it._ "  The interviewer chuckles as his fingers flit across the tablet.

                " _What were your thoughts when your book made it into the top seller lists so quickly after being released?_ "  The interviewer is an older American man from a decent publication. Namjoon had agreed to the interview because the interviewer worked for such a big and renowned magazine, especially since lately most people didn't want to interview him about his work.

                " _I was surprised?  I didn't think that a book of poetry written in Korean would be, you know, such a phenomenon.  I'm glad that I can reach so many people_."

                " _You write a lot of poems about loss and loneliness.  Do you write from personal experience?_ "  The interviewer had paused in his tapping and Namjoon tensed up, assessing the situation.

                " _I think...we all have dark and lonely feelings.  It's natural to want to express those and be understood, I think_."  Namjoon leans back on the sofa in the interview room at the Whole7 publishing company, unlacing his fingers as he does.  He has a cup of hot tea that sits virtually untouched in front of him.  The Interviewer pressed on his question.

                " _Of course we do, but you, you were in the news about 18 months ago, right?  There was that story of the woman who was found in the Han River clutching your first book of poems.  Who was she to you? Do you have any theories about her murder?_ "

                Namjoon stands up abruptly, drawing himself to his full height as he does.  " _This interview is over._ "  The American stood up as well, which sent his tablet clattering to the floor.

                " _No, come on, don't be like that. Look we all want to know what the story is.  You never give interviews, you're impossible to figure out. The people just want to know what happened.  Was it love? Revenge?  Did you even know her? Just give me a sound byte, c'mon Namjoon-_ "

                " _The interview is over_."  Namjoon barks, exiting the room.  He tries to keep upright and calm as he walks away from the shouts of growing frustration coming from the interview room.  He barely registers hearing his editor go into the room to placate the journalist.  His feet carry him to the far stairwell and down to the third floor of the building.  His legs shake as he takes impossibly long strides towards his destination.   The crisp white walls slowly become covered with colorful drawings and soft music drifts down the hall, Namjoon crashes his shoulder into the wall as he turns another corner.

                He breezes past the daycare windows, and little eyes follow him as he rounds into the check-in area.  The daycare worker at the desk looks up from his book and flashes a boxy smile at Namjoon, pushing fading blue hair out of his eyes as he does so.

                "Namjoon-ssi! I thought your interview was supposed to be longer?"  The young man says as he closed his book and stood up to let Namjoon into the kiddy room.

                "He asked about 'the girl in the river'." Namjoon replies loosening his tie and pushing up the sleeves of his probably-too-expensive-for-a-single-father jacket.  "Has he eaten yet, Taehyung?"

                "They always ask about 'the girl in the river'," Taehyung tsks, clicking his tongue as he shook his head.  "His teeth are bugging him again. He's mostly been chewing on that banana toy you brought this morning."  Taehyung takes up the lead and Namjoon follows him into the playroom.  Small children ranging from barely crawling to walking and talking dot the floor, playing with each other or by themselves.  Taehyung heads towards the back of the room and the enormous stuffed rabbit that occupies the back corner.

                "Kookie, look who came to see you early!"  Taehyung calls out as he steps aside for Namjoon to see.  The toddler is draped over one of the rabbit's big floppy legs, but manages to roll back to look at who is calling his name. He cracks a smile when he finally registers who is in the room.

                "Dadadadadada" Jungkook mumbles, stuffing a fist into his mouth.  His chubby baby cheeks shine with fresh and dried drool. Namjoon's heart melts and the tension from the interview follows along with it.  A pudgy round hand reaches up at Namjoon who swoops down and bundles the toddler up into his arms.

                "Hey-a Kook. How are you?  Were you a good boy for Tae?"  Namjoon asks, inhaling Jungkook's scent as the toddler squirms in his hold to look at the man he was referring to.  Jungkook babbles around the fist still in his mouth while the other one finds purchase in Namjoon's shirt.  Namjoon nods along to the chatter as if it is the most important thing he'd heard all day (and honestly, it probably was).

                "Do you still need a baby sitter for Saturday night?"  Taehyung asks as he follows the pair back to the front of the daycare to sign them out.

                "Hoseok has a manuscript to edit, so he won't be going to practice like we previously thought.  I think he can watch Kookie for the night."  Namjoon shifts the boy in his arms, wincing as air conditioning hits the wet patch on his shirt cooling it off instantly.

                "Let me know if that changes.  Oh, and Tell Hobi that the offer stands too, in case he finishes early or this munchkin is being too much of a handful."  He ruffles Jungkook's black hair fondly and gives Namjoon another boxy grin.

                Namjoon smiles back and with a nod takes Jungkook's bag from Taehyung.  The father son pair head out of the daycare and the hallway full of colorful drawing and soft music to go back up to the 6th floor of the office building for Namjoon's own bag and manuscripts.  He came into the office for the interview only, without the intention of staying for the day, Namjoon just hadn't expected to be done before Lunchtime.  He thumps down the labyrinth of cubicles of editors and marketing professionals, Jungkook babbling happily away about nothing in his arms.  As Namjoon turns the corner to get to his office he winces, his personal editor and boss is leaning in the doorframe with a scowl.

                "You gotta stop leaving your bag behind when you storm off, man. You'd get away with so much more if you didn't come back for it every time."  He admonishes.

                "Hi Jackson."  Namjoon holds Jungkook out as a peace offering and sneaks past Jackson who accepts the bribe with a happy little noise that would embarrass most people.

                "I'm supposed to tell you off for walking out on your interview."  Jackson continues as he follows Namjoon into the office, bouncing Jungkook in his arms as he does.  "From what I could tell, however, he broke contract by asking about 'the girl in the river'."

                "He did." Namjoon replies, ducking behind his desk to pull his bag out of the locked drawer he kept it in.

                "You should have decked him."  Jackson says absent mindedly, most of his attention focused on Jungkook pulling on his necktie with as much strength as his little year and a half old arms could muster.

                "I don't think that would have helped anything," Namjoon says as he pops back up from behind his desk, a hat and sunglasses now adorning his face; his bag slung across his shoulders. "The media is still trying to figure out if I'm a murderer."

                "Which is ah-may-zing for business, let me tell you," Jackson grins, slowly turning red the more Jungkook pulls on his tie.

                "No such thing as bad publicity.  Isn't that what you told me when you agreed to be the exclusive publisher for my work?"  Namjoon suppresses a chuckle and takes Jungkook back from Jackson who sucks in several breaths of fresh air gratefully.  The color bleeds from his face and he ruffles Jungkook's hair carefully, unsure if he might try and strangle him again if he gets too close.

                "I stand by it.  The more people think a homicidal mob thug is publishing touching works of poetry, the wider my profit margins grow."

                "You're sick."  Namjoon says with a laugh and adjusts his hold on the toddler and heads out the office door, Jackson on his heels.

                "The jury is still out, actually," Jackson shrugs and resumes his spot leaning against the doorframe. "You know I believe you, right?"

                "I know," Namjoon nods and Jungkook waves a drool covered hand in his face with a louder than usual squeal. "We both know.  Thanks man."

                Most people, when asked, would describe Kim Namjoon as sophisticated, unreachable, and aloof.  He's the author of some of the deepest, most thought provoking poetry in modern literary circles. His poems are written to make people stop and think and talk, to question and be curious about the world around them.  His first book, relatively unknown when it was first published, exploded overnight after a Nobel Peace Prize winner quoted it on their twitter. Since then, his work has been quoted extensively in modern literature and cited in psychology journals for bringing a new depth of understanding to the mental state of loneliness. He had accomplished a staggering amount for having only been in the public eye for so few years as a published poet.  He took it in stride along with being a single father, something the media was blessedly in the dark about.  If asked to list the most important things in his life, Namjoon would eagerly tell anyone (excepts the vultures from the dispatch media) that he cherished his little boy above everything else. Porkbelly with a fat side of kimchi is the second thing.  Their stomachs rumble as Namjoon walks them down the sidewalk in search of lunch.

                Jungkook, the cherub cheeked toddler, is a teething mess as he bounces in Namjoon's arms with each large step he takes.  His two front teeth are the first to break through his gums and he chewed on everything like a furious little rabbit, which is equal parts endearing and infuriating for Namjoon. He wants Jungkook to not be in pain, of course, but the tot is adorable as he nibbles on the textured banana toy, little cheeks puffing angrily as he gnaws away.  Namjoon shifts Jungkook to one arm and takes his phone out of his pocket with the now freed hand.  The directions that were being fed to his ear-bud indicate that the restaurant he wanted to go to for lunch is in the middle of the busy road next to them.  He checks the digital map, and then the restaurant website only to learn that it closed last year and the street had expanded over where it had sat.  Namjoon steps away from the road and out of the foot traffic to find something else close by for the both of them.

                "Aish. Kook, I guess it's Japanese for lunch.  I wish we weren't in such a high-end neighborhood."  Namjoon mumbles as he double checks the directions to the restaurant three blocks north of where they currently stood and set off again.  He is out of breath as they enter the restaurant.  The staff are kind and quick, seating them at a two man table in the middle of the restaurant surrounded by tittering women of all ages.  The waitress gives Namjoon a quizzical look as she pulls out her notepad and pen for their order,  a question written on her face but social courtesies keeping her from asking it. Instead she takes his drink order.

                "Does he need a cup with a lid?"  She asks after writing down Namjoon's request for 'some kind of jasmine' tea and apple juice.

                "That would be nice, thank you.  Excuse me for asking, but is this like, a women's only restaurant? We can leave if we're not supposed to be here."  He hadn't seen any signs indicating it was, but it was becoming a fad to have gender or demographic specific restaurants, even if a location wasn't specifically advertised as one.

                The waitress relaxes with a laugh, "No, it's usually not this busy, but the owner is stopping by with his brother today.  He has a bit of a...reputation."  She says thoughtfully. "You'll see. He should be here soon."

                Namjoon orders his lunch and a side dish for Jungkook to paw at before he gets his afternoon bottle.  Their lunch arrives and as he eats, Namjoon's curiosity grows as the excitement in the restaurant reaches a fever pitch. Jungkook is practically vibrating in his high chair with the rising tension in the atmosphere.  As if on cue, a swelling of voices from the kitchens causes activity in the area to suddenly double.  Namjoon flags down his waitress, who looks more haggard than she had at the start of their lunch, and hands her his credit card.

                "I think it's time we leave," Namjoon gestures to Jungkook who looks panicked and is straining against the high chair restraints.  She nods and darts off to her station to charge his bill as the roar of voices swell into the middle of the restaurant like a wave.  The excitement crashes around them and Namjoon shoves his hat and sunglasses back on as Jungkook lets out a panicked wail.

                "Oh goodness, oh goodness," A man's voice blurts out from behind them, and is quickly lost in the swooning of women.  "Oh I'm so sorry, is he ok?"

                Namjoon whirls around, nearly knocking the man standing a little too close behind him over.    Jungkook starts sobbing as the energy in the room falters rises  into a frenzy again all around them. 

                "People don't usually bring their kids around because it gets a little intense, I didn't think...Oh poor dear."  The man continued talking as he tried to soothe Jungkook from behind Namjoon.  Namjoon simply stared and if he drooled, that was nobody's business but his own.  The man fussing over Jungkook was easily the most stunning human being he had ever seen, plump pink lips, perfectly  wide brown eyes, Namjoon was already composing a sonnet in his mind and completely understood the mania that was unfolding around him.

                "-card?" The waitress taps his shoulder and repeats herself with more volume, "Sir, please take your credit card."  Namjoon dumbly takes the card from her and signs the offered receipt, he's not sure if he's still staring at the man or not, and doesn't remember if he wrote a tip or his phone number.  Jungkook adds to the conversation with another sobbing wail and Namjoon snaps back to himself and rescues the boy out of his highchair.

                "Please come back sometime," The handsome man calls after Namjoon as he hurries his inconsolable son to the entrance.  "Let me make this up to you!"  Namjoon waves his free hand in acknowledgment and lets the door slam shut behind him as he and Jungkook step out onto the street.


	2. Baseline

                Namjoon locks the door to his apartment behind him and slumps against it.  He had left the office a polished, sophisticated young author with his hair styled just right and his thick black framed glasses matching the jacket and slacks he'd picked for the interview.  Now, as he collects himself and sheds his outfit for the day he notices that his glasses have slid too far down his nose to be useful and Jungkook has slobbered all over each shoulder of his nice jacket.  His hair is windblown and the dyed sandy-brown locks stick up at odd angles, which coaxes a giggle from Jungkook when he turns to face him.  The boy's cheeks are tear-stained and red from the exertion of crying, but he is already so much calmer than he had been only a short while ago.  His eyes crinkle perfectly with his smile as he pops his hand into his mouth to resume nibbling and soothing his angry gums.

                Namjoon stands them both up from the floor and heads into the apartment, letting Jungkook wobble after him on his own two unsteady feet, his little shoes squeaking with each step.  The sun is still high in the sky, it being barely past noon, and the thumping of a fast paced bass line coming from the living room tells Namjoon that his roommate is fighting through another block.

                "Hoseok, we're back."  Namjoon calls out as he shucks his shoes off into the pile by the door. He takes a little more care to hang the jacket up where it belongs, then helps Jungkook peel off his squeaker sneakers.  The thumping of the bass quiets and a voice drifts towards them from the couch and the giant sun patch someone had been enjoying.

                "You're eaarrllyy," the voice complains, but the shuffling of papers indicates that its owner is still getting up to come say hello.

                "The interviewer didn't actually want to talk about my book."  Namjoon replies while plucking at his still wet shirt.  Jungkook stumbles towards Hoseok who is already kneeling down to pick him up. 

                "Well _Mono._ has already had press from the earlier this year so of course- oh" Hoseok studies Namjoon's face, his mouth forming a charming little "o" as he finally realized the situation.  "He asked about her, didn't he?"

                "I should have decked him, like Jackson said," Namjoon takes off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose with a sigh.  "I've been ruled out as a suspect.  Why can't people let that go?"

                "Because scandals-"

                "Scandals sell, I know."  Namjoon sighs again and really looks at Hoseok.  "You look horrible and I can smell you from here. Have you actually been up since yesterday?"

                "I can't get a breakthrough. I'm so close, but there's a piece of the story just outside of my grasp.  I can't sleep until I get a hold of it,"  Hoseok shrugs, satoori slipping into his speech pattern. He sets the now squirming toddler back on the floor, and Jungkook waddles off towards the kitchen with both adults following him mindlessly.

                "Do you need me to read over what you have so far?" Namjoon asks as he opens the refrigerator for his son.  Toddler friendly snacks are kept in the door at a good height for little hands to help themselves.  A packet of cold yogurt drops crinkles under his little fist and Jungkook squeals as he helps his dad slam the door shut.

                "I just need a transition, if you could read it that would be a big help.  I'll shower while you go over it."  Hoseok says, perking up slightly at the prospect of a breakthrough and exits the kitchen, eagerly headed for his bathroom. 

**********************

                Hoseok finds his breakthrough after Namjoon points out that there was already a perfect transition into the next chapter for an entirely different character in the book. He subsequently banished the father and son to their room so he could focus on his current spark of inspiration.  Bass thumps gently against the walls of the bedroom Namjoon shares with Jungkook while Hoseok works through the afternoon and into the night.  They had taken the master suite in the two bedroom apartment which sat in an older red brick building just outside of the downtown area.  It had plenty of room for both of their beds and an impressively large double closet that separated the bedroom from the on-suite bathroom.  Namjoon perched a TV on his dresser that was typically used exclusively for Jungkook's entertainment (banishment from the living room happened frequently when Hoseok overcame his writer's block).  Jungkook wiggles and bounces on the bed to the beat of music that plays on the screen in front of him.  He clutches a stuffed pink rabbit to his chest and is grinning like a little fool, which makes Namjoon grin too.  Namjoon watches him fondly, it was easily one of his top three favorite things do. 

                Jungkook is Namjoon's whole world.  Of course he loves his job and writing, loves being a famous poet (which was a nice life bonus), but his son is his pride and joy.  Namjoon loves the chubby baby cheeks, the twinkle of mischief that never seems to leave his son's eyes. He loved Jungkook when he was a month old, motherless, and waking him up every four hours to be fed.  He loves Jungkook when he's sick and gooey and overly clingy. He loves Jungkook even when he'd spent an entire day screaming and throwing tantrums and shouting "NO" over and over again. There isn't one instance that exists where he wouldn't love Jungkook with his whole heart.

                "Dadada, see?"  Jungkook points at the television, diaper clad butt still wiggling in rhythm to the music, his grinning face turned to Namjoon.  The show's mascot, the same pink bunny in Jungkook's arms, dances across the screen, leading a parade of colorful animals and misfit characters.

                "Yep, I see bud. He's your favorite."  Namjoon smiles broadly and the toddlers face lights up when he sees the dimples in his father's cheeks appear.  He doesn't understand a lot of the world, but he knows that the little pits in his dad's cheeks mean he's happy; Jungkook likes those dimples so very much.

                "Fayv-it" Jungkook parrots, trying out the word around the soreness in his mouth.  Namjoon wraps Jungkook into a hug and nuzzles his cheek, snuffling like a bear as he does, eliciting a mess of giggles from the boy.

                A heartbeat later, Namjoon's phone erupts in a flurry of notifications as message after message suddenly pings through.  He releases Jungkook, groping behind him on the bed for the phone he had been hoping would be quiet for the night.

                The first twenty texts are from Jackson;

**BossWang** : I'm going to kill them

**BossWang:** Don't try to stop me i

**BossWang:** they already went to press, the absolutel fucks

**BossWang:** I TOLD HIM WE"D COMPENSATE HIM FOR THE TIME

**BossWang:** Joon, dude, they're blowing you up, don't turn on the tv

**BossWang:** THOS FUCK HEADS I SWEAR TO GOD AND BUDDHA AND THE DEVIL HIMSELFF

**BossWang:** Ok, Ok I managed to get a hold of the American's manager, he's on a plane back to Chicago already though...>:(

**BossWang:** They're bringing up the girl in the river on channel 5, ugh that press photo of you is so bad...

**BossWang:** I know you're an innocent man, there's camera footage of you at the hospital with Kook when they think the murder happened, but dammit Joon, there's so much stacked against you here.

**BossWang:** ok, ok, book sales just spiked, so thank s

**BossWang:** oh god, they ID'd her.  KIM NAMJOON THEY ID'D THE GIRL IN THE RIVER.  she went to your high school...they have a year book. 

**BossWang:** You were not a pretty teenager. thank you for growing out of that

**BossWang:** As your publisher, manager, boss, and friend, I think you need to lay low. we're stopping the second round of planned press for Mono. I'll talk to JB tonight.

**BossWang:** Ugh this is stupid, send me a cute picture of Kook, I'm too stressed out to function

**BossWang:** gimme dat baby face

**BossWang:** How is your son so cute and you were so awkward as a kid?  gimme a picture of him. gimme .

**BossWang:** Don't ignore me Namjoon

**BossWang:** Namjoon

**BossWang:** Namjoon

**BossWang:** I'm sorry I called you ugly. Give me a picture of Jungkook now please

                Namjoon reread the important texts again and snapped a picture of Jungkook sitting with his back to the camera, pink bunny peeking over his bare shoulders.  He sends the picture off to Jackson and opens up an email he'd gotten from his mom that had a link to that morning's interview.

                The beginning of the article played out about the same as most foreign press articles about him did.  Wunderkind from Ilsan, genius IQ, six published books of spoken word with a quick highlight of his newest book, _Mono._ , that they'd been promoting for the last six months.  The article turned after that, bringing up the girl who was found in the Han River with pages of Namjoon's first book stuffed in her mouth, bruises on her neck, signs of a struggle, water in her lungs.  The same picture of the young woman's corpse being pulled out of the river took up most of the page of the article.  How he was a suspect because she worked in the building, the recent news revelation that they had an ID for her and that they had gone to high school together (never mind, Namjoon noticed, that he graduated two years before her).  The article then shifted gears to his "intimidating presence" and how the interviewer felt threatened.  Namjoon snorts as he reads.

                 " _Contrary to the stereotype, Kim Namjoon is not the shrinking, small, modest Asian man we would expect. He has an intimidating presence at over six feet tall and a calculating gaze that makes you think he's used to being in charge. He's pleasant enough as long as you stroke his ego, and talk about his fame. The second this reporter brought up the poor young woman from the Han River I could feel his energy shift, I feared that I might be the next body in the river with how quickly the poet changed his disposition. His books may sell and his face may be handsome, but I strongly believe he shouldn't have been dismissed as a suspect so quickly. What secrets are Kim Namjoon hiding from the rest of the world? Hopefully we never have to find out."_  

                Namjoon resists the urge to throw his phone across the room, instead emailing his mom back the same picture of Jungkook he sent Jackson and assuring her that he had calmly left the room after the interviewer broke contract (and that he was nothing but professional and Jungkook was indeed eating some more solid foods). 

                There are a few more emails from family of the same article and links to news channels that were re-running the story from so many months ago.  He sent all of them a picture of Jungkook and a small reassurance that he wasn't going to let it get to him and thanks for their support.  One last message popped up after he cleared his inbox.

**Unknown Sender** : Please don't think I'm being creepy, but I had my waitress look up your information off your card and I got your number. I want to treat you and your little brother to lunch at my restaurant, to make up for upsetting him today. 

Namjoon stares at the text, his face twisted in confusion.  He texts back after a few minutes of running through his mental rolodex.

**Me:**   Is this the owner of the Japanese restaurant off of 15th?

**Unknown Sender:** Yes! My name is Kim Seokjin. I hate making babies cry and I can't help but feel responsible for today.  Please let me make it up to you.

**Me:**   I'll never say no to free food...

but just to clarify he's not my brother...

Seokjin apparently  left him on read and Namjoon shrugs it off as Jungkook tries to hide a giant yawn into his bunny.  He pulls the toddler into his arms and leans back against the headboard of his bed.  Jungkook chews on the bunny's ear as his eyelids flutter with the strain of trying to stay awake.  Namjoon shuts off the TV with the remote and slips under the covers, trying very carefully not to jostle his son, whose breathing was getting deeper and deeper as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon's mom really needs to give up some of his baby pictures. We have several cute pics of Baby Kookie, but not nearly enough Baby Joon.  
> This double update is rare. If you want me to keep updating this regularly, please let me know! I have IDEAS.
> 
> -edited the first two chapters because BOY ARE MY VERBS ALL OVER THE PLACE (like, yikes)-  
> Please enjoy the new, active tense writings.


	3. Moonchild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook is everyone's favorite baby boy
> 
> Thank you Liz and Chels for beta-ing this chapter for me <3

                 Jungkook's days are simple, predictable, and familiar.  He wakes up, sometimes in bed with his dad, snuggled together and maybe a little too warm for comfort, but cozy and safe with the blankets shoved to one side.  Other times he wakes up in his own little bed, blankets tucked under his chin and Namjoon already up for the day.  A bath usually follows waking up (unless he'd had one the night before),  then getting dressed, which he loves (good boys get to pick their own clothes and sometimes dad's too) and breakfast after that.  Most days breakfast was already made by Hobi.  Typically it's something healthy and cut up for little hands to grab easily.  Sometimes Daddy makes the breakfast and it's sticky and sweet and came out of a box  that sat open on the counter while the adults argued about coffee and doughnuts and Jungkook. After breakfast Jungkook's day goes one of two ways.  Either with Dad to the daycare and his friend TaeTae or staying home with Hobi and running errands together; going to the store for groceries, dropping off packages at the post office, sometimes even going to the dance studio where Hobi would dance for a few hours while Jungkook watched or danced too.  Jungkook likes both days.  He likes that he can anticipate how his day will go depending on who walked with him out the door first and it was familiar and fun.

                Namjoon smacks his lips as Jungkook squirms on top of him, waking him up as a little elbow finds his full bladder.  He grunts as Jungkook seems to purposely shift all his weight into his elbow as he rolls around to look at him.  Namjoon glares blearily at his tiny attacker and carefully moves him to the side of the bed, excusing himself to the bathroom.  Jungkook shimmies backwards off the bed, moving carefully, hands fisted in the blankets as he slowly lowers himself feet first onto the floor. He wobbles slightly as he stands up straighter, his limbs still trying to remember what walking is like after being asleep.  He  toddles after Namjoon, pushes the bathroom door open and is greeted with a resigned sigh of frustration.

                "Morning bud," Namjoon's voice is rough with sleep, still clearly full of affection...even if his little goblin was intruding on bathroom time.

                "Dadada!" Jungkook laughs, doubling over with an impish grin. He had a vague idea that he shouldn't be intruding, but he's a toddler who is beholden to no rules.  He steps further into the bathroom and sets to rummaging in the cupboards under the sink where the bath toys are kept.  Namjoon sighs again as he flushes the toilet then moves to stand over his son to reach the sink, washing his hands then face while Jungkook happily pulls toys out of their baskets.

                Bath time is exactly what Namjoon expected it to be; loud, wet, humid, and messy.  There is water puddled on the floor under his knees, bubble bath streaking down one arm and every single floating toy Jungkook owns crammed into the tub.  There's barely any room for the toddler who squeals with glee as Namjoon dumps a cup of clean water over his head washing the banana scented soap suds away. 

                "You're lucky you're so cute, munchkin." Namjoon mumbles as Jungkook hit a note he thought only classically trained sopranos could reach. 

                "No cute." Jungkook replies. "Stron."

                "Strong?  Like your bunny?"  Namjoon clarifies brushing an upside-down squeaky frog off the drain cover.  Jungkook nods and shoots to his feet to strike a weight lifter pose, sloshing even more water over the side of the tub in the process. Namjoon bites back a growl and schools his face into something less annoyed about being soaking wet before his own shower. He pulls the cover to the drain and relaxes slightly as the water gets sucked out of the tub.  He stands up from the wet floor, plucking Jungkook from the tub in one smooth motion. He swathes the toddler in a towel, sitting him on a dry patch of floor.  Namjoon grabs his own towel and sets it over the splash-zone, trying to soak up as much water as he can before it seeps into the hardwood.  Jungkook watches attentively, then wriggles free of his own towel, dropping it next to his dad's.  He presses his little hands against the towels like he's seen his dad or Hobi do in the past and glances over to Namjoon to make sure he is doing it right.  Namjoon smiles broadly, his bath-time frustrations melting away.  Turning back to the tub, he shoves half of the bath toys out of the way, turns on the shower and praises Jungkook from the other side of the curtain for cleaning the spill.           

                Hoseok is in the middle of slicing a banana when Namjoon and Jungkook emerge from their room.  Namjoon blinks in the sunlight streaming in through their southern facing living room windows, eyes adjusting to the brightly lit main room. Papers were still scattered over the couch and coffee table, but Hoseok looked rested and was even humming as he plated Jungkook's breakfast.

                "You're a life saver, Joon.  I'm almost done with the manuscript for the first book," Hoseok says as he sets the plate of bananas and scrambled eggs at the highchair.

                "You've helped me out thousands of times. Don't worry about it," Namjoon grins, placing his son into the highchair and handing over the sippy-cup Hoseok had prepared.  Hoseok sets a cup of coffee at Namjoon's spot at the table and another plate of breakfast, then brings his own plate over to join them. "It certainly looks like you had a productive night," Namjoon ventures, sipping carefully at his mug.

                Hoseok grins widely, his mouth forming a slight heart shape. "I'm officially ahead of schedule and on my sixth cup of coffee since 2 a.m."  Namjoon laughs and pulls his phone out of his pocket where he'd stashed it on silent since bath-time.

                "I'm supposed to give a radio interview today. Jackson said we were cancelling press for Mono. last night, but I doubt he's actually told anyone." Namjoon scrolls through his emails while nursing his coffee.  There's a new one at the top of his inbox from the DJ at the small station he's supposed to interview with, but nothing new from Jackson.  He taps the email open and skims it.  The information is simple; the address, a list of prepared questions, instructions for entering the building, and a brief message of introduction from the DJ.

                "I can watch Kookie either way," Hoseok replies helpfully. "We'll go grocery shopping and to the studio for some exercise."  He glances at the toddler who is currently smashing a handful of banana into his cheek, completely missing his open mouth.

                "That'd be great.  Could you keep an eye on him for a second? I'm going to make a few phone calls,"  Namjoon scoots his chair backwards from the table and starts dialing his editor's number before he gets to his bedroom.  The door closes behind him with a soft click, leaving Hoseok and Jungkook alone at the dining table.  Hoseok reaches a hand out to Jungkook and swipes the banana off his cheek, neatly popping the morsel into the startled "o" of Jungkook's mouth.  The toddler mashes the food around in his mouth (it could hardly be called chewing when he only has his front teeth) and grins at Hoseok once it's all gone.

                "Wonderful! Can I feed you Kookie? Breakfast will go faster."  Hoseok states, scooting his own chair closer to Jungkook's.  In response, Jungkook opens his little petal-pink lips in expectation of more food and someone else doing the heavy lifting.  Hoseok laughs and picks up a piece of scrambled egg with his chopsticks and puts it on the toddler's tongue.

                ------------------------------------------

                "I need help."  Namjoon snivels, his words barely audible over the screaming infant in the car-seat he held. Hoseok, eyes wide in confusion, stepped out of the doorway, making room for his friend and the surprise he'd brought with him.

                "Since when do you have a baby?"  Hoseok finally manages to spit out, following Namjoon into his living room.

                "I..."  Namjoon looks up from the crying infant, his eyes are rimmed red and his face is swollen like he'd been crying for a lot longer and harder than the baby had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. a cliff-hangar. The next chapter is going to dive fully into the past.  
> (It just give me more reason to keep writing!)


	4. Piece of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of backstory...

\-----------------------

"I need help."  Namjoon snivels, his words barely audible over the screaming infant in the car-seat he held. Hoseok, eyes wide in confusion, stepped out of the doorway, making room for his friend and the surprise he'd brought with him.

                "Since when do you have a baby?"  Hoseok finally manages to spit out, following Namjoon into his living room.

                "I..."  Namjoon looks up from the crying infant, his eyes are rimmed red and his face is swollen like he'd been crying for a lot longer and harder than the baby had.

\------------------------

                Hoseok sat patiently on his beat-up couch, eyes following Namjoon around his small living room as he struggled to soothe the apparently only weeks old infant who had yet to stop crying.  Reaching a point where he can't take the tension anymore,  Hoseok stood up and took the infant from Namjoon who is too shell-shocked to react, and gently shoved the taller man backwards into an equally tired armchair.  Hoseok gently rocks back and forth, resting the baby against his chest and rubbing circles into his back.  He's an uncle, he's done this for his nieces before and the motion is familiar and practiced.  The hysterical wails dull to a soft cry and Hoseok sighs as Namjoon perks up at the change in volume.

                "When did he eat last?"  Hoseok asks, voice barely above a whisper.

                "An hour ago?"  Namjoon replies, his eyes glazed and far away as he tries to remember the last few hours of his day. 

                "What happened, Namjoon? Is this why you haven't been at the office the last two weeks?"

                Namjoon slowly nods, he wrings his hands together in his lap and his tongue flicks across his lips as he fights back the urge to vomit. He's still processing his world being upended and trying to keep a week old baby alive with no prior preparation or warning.

                "He's my nephew. I didn't even know, you know? And my sister...she didn't want Mom to have to worry and when they found he-" He chokes on the next few words as they rise with bile from the back of his throat.  The reality of what has happened still trying to settle itself in Namjoon's life.  "When they found her body..."

                Hoseok's breath catches in his throat. He remembers two weeks ago when Namjoon shot up from his desk where he had been editing a technical manual, cell phone to his ear and his eyes wild and distant as he slung his bag over his shoulder and tore out of the office, long legs knocking over at least five trashcans that were between him and the exit.  There had been office speculation, the usual gossip about the what-ifs, but the curiosity had died down after a couple days and Namjoon's editorial workload was spread among the others without upsetting the office any further.  Hoseok had assumed that he had gotten the book deal he'd been waiting on and shrugged it off when he didn't return to work for one week, and then another.

                "Her boyfriend's been arrested and Mom is too old to watch him...I couldn't let him go to an orphanage.  He's family, he's my family.  He's the only piece of her I have left now." Namjoon mutters, wiping his nose on his sleeve.  "I got full custody four days ago, happy birthday to me..."  He looks up from his hands at Hoseok who is still bobbing sideways and rubbing circles into the baby's back.

                "He stopped crying, do you want to hold him now?" Hoseok asks, already lowering the still restless infant into Namjoon's arms.  Once the baby is secure, Hoseok stretches his arms over his head, his shoulders popping as he reaches just a little beyond his fingertips. Let it be written in the annals of history that no one can ever accuse Jung Hoseok of not rolling with the punches.  He heads into his kitchen and turns the kettle on, getting two mugs out of the cabinet and fishing out some of his favorite grain tea from his cupboards.  He has in his studio apartment a bed, a couch, a ratty armchair, five book cases, two empty counter tops, a small refrigerator, a two burner stove, a bathroom with a toilet sink and shower but no tub, and a friend with a newborn baby and personal loss weighing on his heart. Hoseok tries to keep everything orderly. His space is small so everything is where it belongs. He watches Namjoon from the kitchen, his friend's shoulders are tight, he carries himself like he's afraid of breaking the baby in his arms; something in Hoseok tells him that Namjoon belongs here too.  The kettle whistles behind him and he moves quickly to silence it and pour their tea so the baby doesn't get upset again.

\-----------------------------------------

                "O-bi!"  Jungkook squeals as he tugs on Hoseok's hand for his attention. Hoseok whips his head down to the toddler tugging on his hands and crouches to look him in the eye.  Jungkook giggles and points just beyond Hoseok's shoulder at the window display full of the characters from his favorite cartoon.  Hoseok scoops Jungkook up onto his hip and takes him into the toy store to see if they have any toys that haven't been bought for the toddler yet.

\------------------------------------------

                "Move in with me," Hoseok said without looking up from the eggs he was carefully whisking into a white froth.  "Not here, obviously. My lease is up in a couple months and I've been eyeing a place closer to the office, but can't afford it on my own.  You two would be great room mates."

                Namjoon's head snapped up from the attention he was paying to the 4 month old in his lap.  Jungkook's cheeks were round and he had a double chin from being so well fed, but he was smiling and figured out that he had vocal chords and each day was increasingly more fun as he began to show interest in the world around him.  "Jungkook's a fussy sleeper, he might keep you up."

                "I do my best work at 2 am.  I'm not worried about it," Hoseok replied casually. "Plus the benefits of having two caregivers for Kookie far outweighs any arguments that genius brain of yours can concoct to get you out of it."

                Namjoon's mouth opened and closed forming around arguments that he couldn't give voice too. Jungkook gurgled and smiled happily oblivious to the discussion happening.  "You said your lease is up when?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you to know that I fought with myself endlessly on how i wanted to approach Kookie's mom. There were so many iterations of this reveal.  
> I know this isn't the fullest chapter, hopefully we can start moving on into the present and bringing in more characters and Mysteries~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I can't promise I'll update this as frequently as I want to, but please love it and encourage me to keep at it. I want to tell this story! I don't know how it ends and that's exciting!


End file.
